


More than what we see

by Ravenia



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Troll Wooseok, Yohan is a troll, big brother yohan, classic hangyul, i swear i'll do an AU one day honest, im sorry seungyoun lol, maybe some crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: Yohan was more than their center. He was their star.





	More than what we see

** _Hyeongjun_ **

To Hyeongjun, he was an older brother that he never had. The one who took the time to remind him, to chastise him and pull him back.

He had been there for him when the cameras were off, and helped him dry his tears. Told him he’d be alright, that he could do it and believed in him.

To Hyeongjun, Yohan was his dependable brother who he could talk about everything with, and it’d be okay. Sure, there were the rest of the hyungs - Seungyoun, Wooseok, Seungwoo and Hangyul, but there was just something about Yohan that made it easier for him to talk to.

“Hyeongjun, you forgot your bag,” chastised Yohan as he handed it over to the younger boy. “You really should be more careful.”

The younger trainee laughed sheepishly as he took his bag back. “Thank you, Hyung. Sorry, I’ll try not to do it again.”

His eyes studied him seriously, making him a bit nervous. His gaze then softened slightly and he moved to ruffle his curly hair. “That’s all I ask,” he smiled.

**\--XXXXX--**

** _Dohyon_ **

He hadn’t known what to think of Yohan at first.

Sure, they had chatted and talked during the show, but Yohan seemed to be everywhere and was surrounded by everyone. A friend to all the trainees. Someone who just got along with _everyone_ and everyone just… responded to.

He wasn’t like that, not really. The only ones he _really_ got along with then were Seungyoun and Hangyul. Seungyoun with his easygoing, laidback manner and Hangyul with his playfulness.

Yohan? Yohan had been… a friendly acquaintance. A tentative friend.

But that all changed when Yohan offered to share snacks with him one day.

“Is something troubling you?” the sudden question caught him off-guard.

Dohyon blinked, looking at the older trainee questioningly as he took a handful of chips.

“What do you mean?”

“You look tired,” Yohan answered, startling him. “Just…I was just wondering.”

Unwittingly, the words _‘genius rapper’_ flitted through his thoughts.

Dohyon swallowed, the weight of the title overwhelming him like a tide. He loved and hated that title all at once. The pressure…

“I…”

Yohan waited patiently.

“I hate it,” the words burst out, like waves bursting out from a dam. “I hate being called a genius rapper. It’s nice, but I hate it. I hate the pressure and - ”

His words were cut off then, as Yohan pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back soothingly. Saying nothing until the words faded and emotions calmed.

“It’s okay.” Yohan said quietly and he smiled. “You’ll be okay, Dohyon-ah.”

And since then, to Dohyon, Yohan became his rock of a brother, the adorable goofy one, a lighthouse amidst the crashing waves.

**\--XXXXX--**

** _Dongpyo_ **

He liked cuddling up with Yohan, especially when the nightmares were bad.

“Dongpyo?” Yohan’s sleepy voice sounded through the room, dark hair sticking out in a mess. “What’re you -”

“Can I sleep here with you?”

Yohan blinked blearily, confused but nodded which made the younger boy grin and internally sigh in relief. Soon enough, he was snuggled up comfortably against the older boy, his thumping heart slowly becoming calm as the nightmare slowly faded. The older male’s comforting presence driving his worries and fears and voices away, filling him with peace.

Seungwoo might be his ‘dad’, and there were Seungyoun, Wooseok and Hangyul, but Yohan…was different. Yohan never asked questions, being careful to not go too far and give him space. Only stepping in when needed. The older boy teased him relentlessly, sure, and doted on him, but never in an over-the-top way. It wasn’t that Dongpyo didn’t like the others, he really did, but sometimes, it was just a bit too much.

Maybe it was because Yohan had younger sisters, that he was the eldest in his family, but…

Yohan was balance. His responsible brother (who was also _kind_ of like a mother) who just gave him unconditional affection and all the space he could ever want without asking for it.

**\--XXXXX--**

** _Minhee_ **

He hadn’t really been all that close with the older boy, not really.

Oh, they’d share a couple of meals with the others, chatted and laughed and talked, but they weren’t close.

But he had been amazed, a little bit in awe.

Yohan had given up an entire career. A successful one in taekwondo, where he had gotten an elite scholarship to college with. A national taekwondo athlete candidate. He had given up an entire 13-years career and scholarship to pursue his dream of being an idol.

He knew. Minhee knew, deep down, that he would have been terrified of doing so. Terrified to death, and would never ever do it.

When the day of the X Battle performance had arrived, he had been blown away. The 3-months trainee/former taekwondo athlete had radiated charisma and rapped like a natural, his words flowing out fast, hard and smooth. Even Monsta X’s Joohoney had praised him, he heard.

Yohan, he admitted to himself, was his role model.

“Minhee, are you okay?”

Blinking to clear his thoughts, he looked around to see Yohan waving a hand in front of him, concern on his face.

“Ah, Yohan-hyung,” Minhee said, startled. “Yes, I’m fine. It’s just…”

Yohan quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

“How did…were you – were you scared when you decided you were going to give up taekwondo? Your scholarship?” he blurted out.

The former athlete’s expression changed then.

“Of course I was,” Yohan said with a small smile as he sat next to the younger boy. “I was terrified. My father…well, I already mentioned it at the audition. It’s still hard and I still struggle sometimes, but… I don’t regret it. Not when I got to meet all of you.”

“Don’t you mean Seungwoo-hyung?” Minhee couldn’t help but tease. Everyone knew how close the two were.

The tips of Yohan’s ears reddened. 

**\--XXXXX--**

** _Eunsang_ **

Between the two of them, they took care of Junho.

Junho’s devastation at being separated from Yunseong had been heartbreaking. They had known, of course that some of their friends wouldn’t make it. But knowing was just that – _knowing_. It didn’t tell you how to prepare for it, to overcome the sadness and all the pain and emotions that came when it actually happened.

There was no manual, no guide – nothing.

And…he struggled too.

Wondering if he belonged, that _‘Jinhyuk-hyung should be here’_, if he had done the right thing by joining the show…

He couldn’t take it.

Muttering a quick excuse to the others, the red-haired boy missed the looks of concern as he hurriedly left them.

[“I’ll go,” offered Yohan as he stood up and headed down to where Eunsang was on his way to before anyone could say anything.]

It wasn’t until he reached the room that he shared with Dohyon that he collapsed onto his bed and cried.

And cried, and cried and cried.

“Eunsang?”

Red-rimmed eyes turned, and he launched himself into the older boy’s arms, sobbing.

Yohan didn’t say anything, opting to silently wrap his arms around the younger boy as he let his tears flow.

“What is it?” the center asked once he had calmed.

“It’s… I don’t think I deserve to be here, hyung,” Eunsang mumbled. “It should’ve been… It should’ve been someone else. Like Jinhyuk-hyung.”

Realization dawned. Yohan sighed as he tried to figure out what to say. “You deserve to be here, Eunsang. You’ve also worked hard. It’s…”

“You know, sometimes I don’t think I deserve to be the center,” the former athlete admitted, shocking the red-head as he turned wide eyes at him. “That Wooseok-hyung could do better.”

“But you worked hard for it, hyung - ” Eunsang started protesting.

“And so did all of us. So did you,” reminded Yohan. “If you feel like you don’t deserve it, work hard. Do your best.”

“…” he had a point.

“And…you need to talk to Wooseok-hyung, Eunsang,” Yohan said as he looked at him.

“He probably hates me,” Eunsang burst out. “And I wouldn’t blame him for it. If it wasn’t for me, Jinhyuk-hyung would have -”

“Don’t say that,” a frown crossed the other's features. “It could have been anyone. You deserve to be here, Eunsangie.”

“…Yes, hyung,” the red-haired teen murmured, closing his eyes tiredly and letting the words sink in.

“Just…talk to Wooseok-hyung.”

“I… can you be there when I talk with him?” Eunsang looked at Yohan pleadingly.

He nodded.

**\--XXXXX--**

** _Junho_ **

Yohan was his best friend and brother that he never had.

He helped him build up his confidence, pulled him out of his shell and never pushed. Drew him into playing pranks with the others, making him feel involved but never forcing him to talk.

It wasn’t as if he weren’t comfortable with the others, but he was just closer to Yohan and Seungwoo. The three of them having been together since the beginning of the show until now.

They had been there when he cried, guided him when he was struggling and silently supported him when he didn’t want to talk.

They were family.

He liked it when the three of them were together – him and Yohan bickering with Seungwoo interjecting and watching in amusement or escalating the situation. Or Seungwoo teasing Yohan endlessly, causing the former athlete to blush or protest. Yohan and Seungwoo bantering over ‘rules’ – “You can’t do that, hyung” and “I’m not that kind of person, Yohanie” and the like.

“Seungwoo-hyung,” Yohan’s voice sounded, distracting Junho from his thoughts. “Is that…are you eating my ice-cream?”

Junho turned to see his best friend/brother looking suspiciously at their leader who was holding a cup of ice-cream with a spoon in his mouth. Most of the others had paused in what they were doing, watching the scene in amusement.

“…this was yours?”

“_Hyung -_”

**\--XXXXX--**

** _Seungwoo_ **

Yohan was one of (if not) the most selfless and genuine people he had ever met.

It wasn't just all for show or all pretense. He treated everyone equally, selflessly _gave_ and gave when no one asked him to. He helped without being asked to help, offered to just be there if anyone needed it. It wasn't long before Seungwoo realized and decided that, no matter what, Yohan would have a special place as one of the few people he truly cared about.

That someone could be so selflessly genuine despite everything, despite how much of the burden carried, through struggles and set-backs – and still _persevering_ and helping others along the way…

It was…mind-blowing.

And that Yohan had given up an _entire_ career of at least 10 years to pursue his dream?

Sometimes, he wondered if he would be able to.

To have that kind of determination and perseverance, the courage to face the unknown…

Yohan’s taekwondo career and life had been set in stone. He was a star, one of the nation’s taekwondo stars and pride – and _he gave it all up_.

He had had an athletic scholarship - _an elite one_ \- and _gave it up, too._

Gave it all up for a career and world so sharp and uncertain.

But still, he was here.

It was so easy to forget that, despite being younger than him and his goofy personality, that Yohan was more than what the easygoing goofball they always saw.

Seungwoo conceded, that yes, he did enjoy teasing the younger male – his reactions were _adorable_ and it was beyond fun to do so – but he also appreciated how much the other trusted him. Yohan wasn’t really one for skin-ship, getting easily embarrassed and panicked. The only ones the center didn’t mind initiating skin-ship were only a very selective few. He was still getting used to the others.

And Seungwoo wasn’t blind – he knew that Yohan respected him, looked up to him and the other debuted trainees, even. But at the same time, Yohan was _Yohan_. Maybe it was because he was the eldest child in his family, but he took care of _all_ the younger trainees. Well, everyone, really. Even him (who was the leader). Quick to offer a listening ear, support and encouragement - Yohan was just plain genuine and wore his heart out on his sleeve.

And, well, he didn’t know how Yohan knew, but the younger male was _very_, very good at reading him (which was strange, because not many were). And finding him, no less. And pulling up his mood.

“Seungwoo-hyung, are you there?” Yohan waved a hand in front of his face, nearly startling him.

“Wah, don’t do that, Yohanie,” Seungwoo said as he regained his composure.

Yohan grinned unrepentantly, a brief flash of bunny teeth appearing which caused Seungwoo to roll his eyes in fond exasperation.

“Let’s go out for ice-cream,” said the former athlete. “You still owe me for eating mine the other day.” A pout appearing on his face as he looked at him pointedly.

“I didn’t know it was yours.”

“It was on the table lying _half-uneatened_, hyung, and I was the only one _not_ in the room.”

“…You’re annoying,” remarked Seungwoo, no real bite behind it as he grabbed his wallet.

A laugh came from the younger male as a smile spread across his face. In a rare show of affection, Yohan hugged him briefly before releasing him. “Love you too, hyung.” His smile widened. “See you outside.”

And then he was gone.

Seungwoo blinked, trying to process what had happened before shaking his head. A smile unwittingly crossing his lips.

He was glad that they were in X1 together.

He was happy.

**\--XXXXX--**

** _Seungyoun_ **

To be honest, he had been jealous of Yohan at first.

The younger male had (what seemed to him) _waltzed_ in with a pair of Heelys, smiled and proceeded charm the pants off of everyone, and –

Gave a really witty audition (he conceded). And probably the most memorable of the season, honestly.

A three-months old trainee.

And _then_, dominated the competition.

But as much as he wanted to dislike him, he couldn’t.

Yohan was _genuine_. He was selfless and kind and helped everyone if he could. It didn’t matter who you were, how old you were or what your background was. He never judged, never gave up and constantly worked hard. It didn’t matter if he was first or not, he would always, _always_ keep working hard – which the older male honestly respected. Seungyoun had had his fair share of encountering people with superiority complexes.

(He’d also get embarrassed receiving compliments, even if the compliments were well-deserved.)

And after spending more time with the younger male? Yohan, honestly, had become one of his close friends, to say the least.

Because behind his dorkiness and easily embarrassed reactions, was someone who _observed_. Yohan had a strange sense when it came to people. Like during The Show. Yohan had looked back, picked up their leader’s emotions and, in his own typical Yohan manner, went back (despite the fact that he should be walking as little as possible) and comforted Seungwoo. The both of them heading off the stage together, quietly talking.

And it wasn’t just Seungwoo. Junho, Dongpyo, Eunsang, Sejin… the list went on.

Even him.

Which was exactly why he would defend Yohan if needed and make sure that he would always be there for him, just like how Yohan did for them, was for them.

A shout drew the all-rounder’s attention then.

He turned towards the corridor… only to see Hangyul chasing after Dohyon and Minhee with Yohan following them from behind and watching in amusement.

Seungyoun snickered as he approached his friend, “So what did they do?”

“Oh hi, Seungyoun-hyung,” Yohan greeted. “They drew a mustache on his face with a marker while he was napping.” A grin took over their center’s face.

Oh? This was too good.

“_Please_ tell me you have pictures.”

“Of course I do, hyung.”

Poor, poor Hangyul.

**\--XXXXX--**

** _Hangyul_ **

“I can’t believe you took those photos and shared them with Seungyoun-hyung,” complained Hangyul.

His same-age friend snickered in amusement. “Consider that payback for making me do that _aegyo_ last time.”

“But it was for ONE ITs!”

“More like, you brought up the idea and they liked it, so I had to do it.”

The dancer muttered under his breath.

“Besides, you’d have taken photos too if it had been me instead of you.”

…dammit, Yohan was right.

Not that he would give his friend the satisfaction of seeing his reaction.

“You gave me that spicy ramen though,” Hangyul looked pointedly at their center. “And are you sure you’re human? That ramen was torture.”

“Course I am, you’re just not cool enough to handle it.”

“You - ”

If Hangyul was truthful to himself, he actually enjoyed bickering with the other. Not just because both of them were the same age, but because they could relate to each other somewhat due to their taekwondo backgrounds and naturally got along. It was hard to _not_ get along with Yohan, really.

Sometimes, the two of them would just talk. Talk about how it was adjusting to the idol life after sports. Sometimes, Seungyoun and Seungwoo would join them, and they’d discuss and exchange stories about taekwondo and soccer. Wooseok had once jokingly said that he should have been an athlete before becoming an idol – which led to Seungyoun saying “Yes, arm-wrestling athlete Wooseokie” causing the person in question to punch him in the arm and the rest of them to laugh.

Sometimes, the two of them would talk about deeper things. Trying to meet the fans’ expectations, taking care of the younger ones, and trying to make sure that the others (Wooseok, Seungyoun and Seungwoo) didn’t try to take on too much by themselves – the list went on.

Sometimes, they’d just chill and do nothing. Talk about their day, take care of the younger ones, tease everyone or just hang out.

Yohan wasn’t just a friend, but his best friend. His brother.

Family.

Hangyul glanced over at Yohan who was now idly browsing through a random book, letting a grin cross his face.

So just like an <strike>annoying</strike> brother would…

He pounced.

Yohan yelped.

“Delete those photos!”

“Never - !”

**\--XXXXX--**

** _Wooseok_ **

Yohan had just been the competition at first.

And if he was honest with himself, he had been…jealous. A little bit resentful, even.

The younger male had barely stepped into the idol world, but yet had an impressive fanbase that some groups would _die_ for. A hugely impressive one.

Though he did agree with everyone else that there was something about Yohan that drew you to him. A special charm that no one could replicate. Somewhat like… an aura of a center, to say the least.

And it wasn’t as if Yohan didn’t work hard either.

Yohan _knew_. He was realistic and practical and down-to-earth. He knew that he was the trainee with the shortest training period, the areas he was lacking in and needed to improve on, that he would need to prove himself.

Which, Wooseok privately admitted, that he respected the younger male for.

He considered Yohan a good friend, to be honest. And it was hard to dislike someone who was selfless and genuine and supportive of everyone.

Which was why he would absolutely be there for him when he needed it, be a good friend to him as much as possible.

(Also, it was fun trolling the members with him.)

“Wooseok-hyung?” Yohan poked his head through the open door. “Seungyoun-hyung’s threatening to eat your share of food.”

“I HEARD THAT, YOHAN. STOP LYING! WOOSEOKIE, DON’T BELIEVE HIM!”

“You’re dead, Cho Seungyoun!”

“Dammit, Yohan!”

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a drabble but blew up to this lmao... Supposed to be done in 1 day but took over 2-3 weeks of my life cause I had to write SO many different perspectives and consider a lot of things as it's canon-compliant lol. I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it :D (sorry seungyoun hahahahahah)


End file.
